minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
THE MINECRAFT MULTIVERSE'S MOST REALLY VERY TRULY REAL TRUE LAST FINAL BEYOND ULTIMATE ABSOLUTE TRANSCENDENT OMNIPOTENT SUPREME GODLIKE BEAST EVERYONE IN THE MINECRAFT MULTIVERSES WILL NEVER EVER SEE OR KNOW IT IN ETERNITY ANYWHERE THAT IS TOO OMNICIDAL
This mob is also known as OMNICIDE (here is how you say it, you call it O-M-N-I-C-I-D-E). OMNICIDE is a colossal monstrosity with beyond above infinity pairs of wings, muscled arms, heads, teeth, tusks, legs, tails, spikes (on the shell that is on the back), toungs (in each mouth), snakes (attached to the shoulders), fins (on the back and the side of the body) and horns (everywhere on the sides of the heads and on the foreheads (all details are beyond above infinity times larger than the body)). The body is beyond above infinity times bigger than the omniverse (see it on Marvel wiki), but the parts of the body are beyond above infinity times bigger than the body. The body is like a humanoid dragon, shaped like the Ursa Major mob. It can move, even if it can't. It has beyond unlimited above omnipotence and all powers in all pages of Superpowers wiki, but his powers have no limitations. He takes no damage nor any effects from even a strongest, omnipotent one hit kill weapon. It will take something that is a world full of the strongest explosive for it to take 1 damage. This mob appears in Minecraft THE (call it the way the "THE" spells, like the mob) Greatest legendary Hero/Villain War mod. He summons Druaga spawns, green demons that have eight arms and four legs (Same from The Tower Of Druaga), they deal one hit kill on all attacks. OMNICIDE is also a one hit kill, even if you are with armor level beyond above infinity. It can also be spawned too, it is not just a boss. If you defeat it, you'll obtain beyond unlimited above everything and get all levels up to beyond above infinity. You are still going to be one hit killed by the mob, even if you set the difficulty on peaceful (the mob appears in every difficulty, even peaceful). Name:OMNICIDE Beyond unlimited above omnipotence level and all levels:beyond above infinity Max Health:nearly infinity (if 1 is added, it will be really undefined infinity. All zeros and the number led by the zeros are turned into nines (there is also that number of seasons of THE Greatest Legendary Hero/Villain War and series per season)). Trivia *The explosive you need to have OMNICIDE take 1 damage is "BEYOND ABOVE INFINITY TIMES THE REALLY VERY TRUELY REAL TRUE LAST FINAL BEYOND ABOVE ULTIMATE SUPREME ABSOLUTE TRANSCENTDENT OMNIPOTENT ALMIGHTY INSTANT END OF THE OMNIVERSE" MONSTER-ZETA-EXA-TERA-GIGA-MEGA-ULTRA-CYBER UBER-HYPER-SUPERNOVA explosive, it is too powerful that even one will destroy the entire omniverse, (even obsidian, bedrock and diamond) until there are no preons remaining, it will also destroy the depth limits. It has all effects in before and after it explodes. You have to turn on the restoration settings to restore the omniverse in 10 seconds. *All that are in the mod will be real sooner or later. Category:Mobs Category:Entities